lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Official Lost Podcast transcript/February 04, 2008
Graft is responsible for this transcription. It is one in the series of the Official Lost Podcasts. ---- Kris White: Hey guys, welcome to our first Official Lost Video Podcast for Season 4, hosted by ABC.com. For those of you who watched our first episode last night, "The Beginning of the End", you saw within the first five minutes our first freeze frame moment of the season. A lot of firsts, I know. So today, we're gonna take you behind the scenes for the filming of that freeze frame moment, that Easter egg if you will, with co-executive producer Jean Higgins on location in Hawaii. Of course, if you don't remember that moment or if you just want to see it again in context, you can check it out at our full episode player at ABC.com. And a quick note, we'll have another video podcast for you coming up next week following our second episode of the season, "Confirmed Dead", which airs Thursday, February 7 at 9pm on ABC. In that video podcast, we'll take you behind the scenes with costume designer Roland Sanchez. And now, here's co-executive producer Jean Higgins. Jean Higgins: We're doing an underwater shot; we're using a double for Charlie. It's a sort of dream sequence where Hurley has a hallucination. It works in episode 401; and Charlie swims up to a window, where he puts his hand up with a message for Hurley. of Charlie's hand breaking the glass and water rushing in the interrogation room from "The Beginning of the End" Jean Higgins: This used to be for the finale of Season 3; it was the moon room. You'll see vestiges of what's left and a couple of other sets as well that are still in there. What happens is, Steven Williams is directing episode 408; Jack Bender was directing mobisodes today. So when it starts backing up, then I sort of jump in to help, but they're really the directors of record. I just have a good time. Jake Kilfoyle: Hi, my name's Jake Kilfoyle; I'm playing, uh... Charlie? I think so, yeah. Doing some of these stunts today under water—definitely the whole element of water itself is just, it's... it's an exciting thing. So it's nice to hop into that type of environment. Jean Higgins: I'm gonna jump in the water. Don and I have a great working relationship. He does the camera and I sort of keep an eye over his shoulder; and then I talk to the stunt man and say no, we want it a little slower; we want a different angle; we want you to do this instead. }} are preparing for a shot in the water tank Jean Higgins: Jake, hold it as long as you can, and he's gonna move in on it. Second Unit Director: Show time. Two minutes; hold your breath. Here we go. We'll do two takes in a row. Jean Higgins: Jake, because you're a ghost, can you not kick so hard once you get to the window? Second Unit Director: Ready? And action. Jake Kilfoyle: Diving down and doing exactly what you want when you're... you got "THEY NEED YOU" written on his hand that on your... you gotta place it so everybody can read it correctly. 'Cause I'm right handed, it's backwards, you know. Just stuff like that, you know, just little small little things where it makes more sense to people reading.